Late One Night
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Tsuna gets a visitor on a late night at the office. TYL Tsuna and Kyouya. 2718 SemeTsuna. Yeah, I said SEME TSUNA! Yaoi lemon, rated M.


**Emotive:** You read right, this has SEME TSUNA!!! Of course, it's TYL Tsuna, but when it's with Kyouya a.k.a. Hibari-san... well it's unlikely, but not impossible! And the reason for this fic was because I was dared by -xShiroi-chan in my Hitman Dares... but it's not like I'm complaining XD This is not only for Shiroi-chan, but everyone else as well because, even though Tsuna is such a cute uke (Tsuke, I call him :D), he can also be a great seme! Woot! Go SemeTsuna!

**Warning:** Slight language, OOCs, yaoi, guy on guy, anal sex... you get the idea...

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KHR, what do you think would happen between the hot guys? *grins perversely*

**///// _Hajime!_ \\\\\\**

Hibari Kyouya walked through the empty hallways of the Vongola Castle, his footsteps muffled by the carpeted floors and his black suit still looking crisp despite having worn it all day. At his side he held a purple folder that contained his mission reports from the past month. But although he was supposed to pass in his reports every week, no one expected the most powerful and aloof Guardian to actually follow such a procedure.

Nearing his intended destination, Kyouya saw that the door was open just a crack. He peered inside despite himself but felt relief when he saw that no one was in the room save for the Vongola Decimo, who was sitting behind his desk as usual, scribbling the night away on pointless paperwork. The Cloud Guardian felt his breath hitch in his throat when he noticed that a silky lock of brown hair fell into Tsuna's glossy brown eyes. The Decimo noticed the strand as well and raised an elegant hand to brush it away from his sight, placing it back with the rest of its clan before returning to his work.

The dark-haired Guardian hardly noticed his tongue poking out from between his dry lips and wetting them nicely. Why did such simple gestures made his heart thump so hard against his chest?

The sudden chiming of the grandfather clock in Tsuna's office made Kyouya jump slightly and he realized that it was already midnight. Releasing his held in breath, he watch as Tsuna set down his pen and stretched in his comfy leather chair, releasing all the aches of sitting for far too long. With his heightened sense of hearing, Kyouya heard a couple joints pop in protest but Tsuna groaned in relief and that made Kyouya's heart thump harder against his chest.

This won't do! He was only here to pass in his mission reports, and that's all! Stop thinking these thoughts Kyouya!

Taking a deep breath and gathering his composure, Kyouya lightly rapped his knuckles on the oak door before pushing it open, fully revealing his presence to the Decimo. Tsuna set his arms down and smiled at his Cloud Guardian in that Tsuna-esque way of his, making Kyouya's heart flutter.

Flutter for Kami's sake.

Kyouya had a feeling this was not going to go as he had originally planned.

"Ah, Hibari-san," said the young Mafioso, looking tired and stressed, but still maintaining a cheerful demeanor. "What're you doing here so late?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Kyouya just raised the hand that was holding the purple folder in answer to Tsuna's question.

"Oh, your mission reports. You know, you should really pass those in earlier. That only leaves a lot more paperwork for me to finish."

Tsuna laughed a light laugh, a sound that made Kyouya's stomach do flip-flops. He was relieved when he saw that his hand wasn't shaking as he handed the folder towards Tsuna, but his heart seemed to skip a beat when their hands brushed subtly against each other.

This was not good. He had to get out soon, before the tables were turned against him.

Tsuna took the folder and flipped through the papers, but unknown to Kyouya he wasn't even looking at the words printed on the smooth sheet. His head was slightly tilted downwards and his eyes were downcast so that Kyouya couldn't see that he was actually looking at _him_ through his lashes.

A small smile played at Tsuna's lips. Though a normal person couldn't see it, Tsuna could tell that Kyouya was feeling uneasy. Don't ask him how he knows. He just does because he knows that man more then anyone else. Though not everyone knew that he knows more about the man then he let on. Their deeper then average relationship went unknown to the rest of the family, but it's not like they were trying to keep it a secret. If no one asked, they wouldn't tell.

"How was your trip Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked and he held back a laugh when he saw the slight jump of Kyouya's taller frame.

"Adequate," was Kyouya's simple reply.

"What about your missions?"

"Easy."

Tsuna had to laugh at that. "Of course, everything's easy with you." He looked up from the folder and noticed the subtle stiffening of Kyouya's body. "Would you like me to assign you tougher missions?"

"I doubt you have any," said Kyouya and Tsuna was impressed at how normal his Cloud Guardian sounded. His deep voice was still monotone, as always, but he avoided eye contact with the Decimo, choosing to stare at Tsuna's collar instead.

Tsuna laughed again, but it was only because Kyouya wasn't really acting like himself. And to think Tsuna thought that he was going to have another boring night at the office.

"There must be something that will give you a challenge," Tsuna said, pushing his chair back and rising from it. He then walked around his desk and approached the dark-haired man, though still leaving a considerable distance in between them, just in case.

"The only one who can give me a challenge these days is you, omnivore," Kyouya stated, eyes affixed to the desk and he realized a little too late at what he just said.

"Oh?" Tsuna chuckled, quirking an eyebrow which went unseen by the other.

"You, as well as the infants and the elite group," Kyouya said a little too quickly for his taste but to the untrained ear, it still sounded like the same Kyouya.

Tsuna smirked. Sure, the part about the Arcobaleno and Varia were true, but him? Was he really such a challenge to the Cloud Guardian? Their last fight was such a long time ago that Tsuna couldn't even remember who won (it was probably because of the concussions he had suffered back then). And seeing such a flustered Kyouya (no matter how subtle it was), left Tsuna battling hard with his self-control.

"Ne, Hibari-san, you look tired," Tsuna said, stepping forward and reaching out to grasp his Guardian's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Kyouya said a bit roughly, stepping back and dodging Tsuna's hand. Tsuna frowned a bit, not liking the reaction he received. "I'll take my leave now. You still have work to do after all and I don't want to be a bother."

Kyouya turned on his heels and briskly walked towards the door, not able to stand in the room for another minute with the former herbivore. He had just grasped the doorknob and turned it, opening the door an inch, when a hand flew by his head and slammed onto the mahogany door, effectively shutting it. Kyouya's body tensed and his hand released the cold doorknob when he felt a slightly smaller body press up against his back, warm breath blowing against the shell of his ear and another hand snaking its way around his midsection.

"What's the rush, Kyouya?" Tsuna murmured and Kyouya felt his body shiver at the soft and succulent voice. Tsuna only called him Kyouya whenever he was in the mood and considering the way that the Decimo's slim fingers skirted across his abdomen, easily releasing each of the buttons of his black jacket, Kyouya would definitely say that Tsuna was in the mood.

"Omnivore," Kyouya growled, intending it to be a warning, but it only tumbled into a gasp when he felt Tsuna ground up behind him, feeling a hardening sex brush along the flesh of his backside.

"What?" Tsuna asked casually, free hand now loosening the tie around Kyouya's neck once his jacket fell open. "I've been holed up in this office all day, going over page after page of paperwork. At least give me a chance to relieve some of my stress."

Kyouya gritted his teeth. He knew that this late night visit was not going to go the way he planned. But, he probably intended it to be this way as well. Though there was just this one thing that bothered the Cloud Guardian a bit…

"Do not make me your personal stress reliever," Kyouya said through his teeth, turning his head to the side and glaring at Tsuna out of the corner of his eye. But what met his sight were dark-brown half-lidded eyes, giving him a glazed and lust-filled look.

_Oh shit…_

"No, I won't," Tsuna reassured the former prefect, one hand activating the locks on the door and the other sneaking its way beneath Kyouya's purple button-up shirt, feeling the warm and smooth skin underneath. "I just haven't seen you for so long Kyouya. I'm sure you feel a bit deprived and neglected as well, frustrated even."

Tsuna grounded against Kyouya's ass again, eliciting a bit back gasp from the dark-haired man, who had to place both his hands onto the mahogany door to steady himself. The buttons of his purple shirt already fell open and Tsuna slipped off his black necktie, letting it fall to the carpeted floor where it coiled up like a snake ready to pounce. Two hands continued to roam his chest, feeling the skin and tweaking his nipples to be rewarded with gasps and soft moans.

He was going to hate himself for this later. Heck, Kyouya already hated falling for such a person in the first place and even admitting that the former herbivore was right about what he said, but the only thing that clouded his mind was wanting to taste the younger man.

Letting out a growl, Kyouya turned himself around and slipped a hand around Tsuna's neck, pulling him closer as he crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Tsuna smirked against his lips and opened his mouth without hesitation, pushing against Kyouya's tongue with his own, meeting the challenge that was presented to him.

As they sucked on each other's tongue, their upper clothing was slipped off of them with ease and was tossed aside carelessly. Larger hands grasped bare petite shoulders while more slim hands slipped down to Kyouya's waist, giving his hips a brief squeeze before reaching down to undo Kyouya's belt. Said man was pushed against the door, rattling it against its frame and his slightly sweaty skin stuck onto the wood as his lips and tongue brushed sloppily over his lover's.

Tsuna broke away from Kyouya's lips to bite down on his neck, marking the man in a way no one else can (not that he let anyone else do it). Getting lost in his haze of lust, Kyouya didn't do anything to stop the Decimo as the latter moved his mouth lower, biting and sucking on his skin to leave bright red marks that was sure to extract raised eyebrows from anyone who would see it. With his breathing turning into short pants, Kyouya placed his hand on top of Tsuna's head, threading his fingers through brown hair as his back arched when he felt a hot tongue rub against a nipple.

"Ngh… damn…" Kyouya moaned as Tsuna sucked on his nipple for a few seconds before moving to its counterpart.

Chuckling a bit, Tsuna moved lower, nipping at the pale skin and dipping his tongue into an exposed navel which earned him a gasp. Shivering at the rare sounds Kyouya was making, Tsuna gripped the older man's waistband (both pants and boxers) and brought it down swiftly, freeing his erection from its confinements and drawing out a hiss from the older man's mouth. Hearing his blood pounding in his ears, Tsuna poked his tongue out and gave Kyouya's length a tentative lick.

He tried his best to hold it back, but a moan escaped Kyouya's lips nonetheless and he arched against the door when he felt that small tinge of pleasure sweep through him. Liking the reaction he received, Tsuna didn't waste any more time and swallowed the prefect whole, relaxing his throat muscles so that he wouldn't gag so much and delighting in the sound of surprise coming from the older man.

Large hands gripped brown locks as Tsuna took him in and Kyouya mentally kicked himself for making sounds that should not be coming from his mouth. But it felt so good, that tongue pressing against his sides and underneath him, licking him and massaging his length and the tip being abused by clenching and unclenching throat muscles. The former prefect prided himself for his self-control, but when it comes to the man sucking him off at the moment, self-control wasn't a part of his vocabulary. He easily lost it like some weak herbivore and his body went rigid as he came into the Decimo's mouth with a cry.

Tsuna gagged a bit at the suddenness of it all (he certainly wasn't expecting his Cloud Guardian to cum so soon) but he was able to swallow all of the sinful liquid that squirted into his mouth. Licking his lips at the familiar taste, Tsuna looked up at Kyouya and saw that he was slumped against the door, panting softly, a deep red flush etched across his nose and cheeks. The Decimo couldn't resist smirking, something that was rare for him because of his happy personality, and he pulled Kyouya's pants and boxers all the way down his legs, coaxing the older man to slip them off along with black shoes and socks. He didn't need much coaxing though because the Cloud Guardian's mind was hazy with lust and pleasure, a very rare occurrence for him indeed.

The Decimo stood up and claimed Kyouya's lips again, waking up the Cloud Guardian from his sluggish afterglow. Teeth clacked and tongue brushed over tongue in a hot battle, the former prefect tasting his own essence in the former herbivore's mouth. Hands threaded through brown and black locks, tugging on the roots and massaging the scalp. As Kyouya dominated the kiss for a while, he failed to notice that Tsuna was slowly pulling him forward, towards one of the elegant couches that sat to one side of the room, a place where guests usually sat and had tea or other things with the Vongola boss. When Tsuna felt the edge of the couch hit the back of his knees, he paused for a moment to remove his own lower garments and stepped out of them all the while still kissing Kyouya (he's become great at multitasking over the years). When he was just as exposed as his lover, he pulled himself away from red lips and sat himself down, pulling Kyouya into his lap as well.

Blue-gray eyes locked onto brown ones and Kyouya saw that expectant look in them as his behind made contact with Tsuna's petite thighs, his growing erection practically parallel to the younger brunet's already rock hard one. Oh no, he was not thinking that! There was no way that Kyouya was going to comply with the omnivore's intention! He was not going to degrade himself to such a position just to satisfy his own sexual frustration!

But before Kyouya could actually voice out his protest, a hand wrapped itself around his semi-hard length and squeezed ever so slightly, effectively turning that protest into a gasp and causing the older man to grip the backrest of the couch. Grinning almost slyly, Tsuna slowly pumped Kyouya's length, feeling it harden in his hand and almost laughing at the lewd face the former prefect was making. Knowing perfectly well that he was overstepping a huge boundary in the Cloud Guardian's world, he couldn't really care less as he brought his other hand up to Kyouya's panting mouth, pressing three fingers onto kiss-swollen lips in a silent question.

Glaring at him for a second, Kyouya made a mental note to bite the Decimo to death after this before he brought the fingers into his mouth with his tongue. He sucked on them for a moment, tongue flitting in between the digits and coating them with his saliva, and his eyes flickered onto Tsuna's face, watching those brown orbs darken at the feel of his warm mouth sucking on his fingers.

If possible, Tsuna felt himself grow even harder.

When he deemed it slick enough, Tsuna removed his fingers from Kyouya's mouth and replaced them with his lips, Kyouya eagerly returning the kiss as he felt slick fingers trail down his side and towards his ass. Tsuna squeezed a cheek for a moment before spreading them apart and finding Kyouya's entrance, feeling excitement and anticipation rush through him as he slowly slid a finger inside, causing Kyouya to break away from his lips to grunt a bit and grip the backrest even more tightly.

Tsuna couldn't seem to stop grinning as he slid his finger in and out of Kyouya, shivering when a low moan rumbled in the former prefect's throat. A second later, he added the second and third finger, causing Kyouya to grunt more as the Decimo stretched him. Tsuna pushed his fingers deeper inside his Cloud Guardian, searching for that special sweet spot, spreading his fingers apart and pressing against Kyouya's inner walls. It wasn't long when Tsuna found the spot, resulting in the former prefect to cry out in pleasure, his vision almost going completely white.

Feeling his stomach clench at the unbearable anticipation, Tsuna pressed against Kyouya's prostate in time with his pumps, relishing in the sounds that escaped his lover's lips. But as much as Tsuna loved pleasuring Kyouya like this, he knew that if he didn't stop soon, the former prefect would cum without him inside and he didn't want that at all. After thrusting a few more times the Cloud Guardian's body, Tsuna removed his fingers and was pleasantly shocked when he heard a whimper tumble out of the former prefect's mouth.

It was short, low, and barely audible, but it was a whimper no less and that was rarer then rare itself. Tsuna had to hold back a laugh as he shifted beneath Kyouya.

"Ready, Kyouya?" he asked as he adjusted his position.

Not really caring on how he was "degrading" himself to be in such a position (at least for the moment), Kyouya allowed Tsuna to guide him until he felt the tip of an engorged length press against his exposed entrance. Gritting his teeth a bit, Kyouya impatiently pushed himself down until he completely sheathed Tsuna's length, almost causing the Decimo to cum as tight muscle engulfed him mercilessly.

"Y-You're – haa – getting impatient," Tsuna chuckled as Kyouya lifted himself up until only the tip was inside of him.

"M-Move," Kyouya panted as he supported himself on his knees, blue-gray eyes gleaming as they locked with brown ones.

Tsuna smirked again and he gripped Kyouya's hips before arching his own upwards, meeting the Cloud Guardian halfway and their bodies practically slamming into each other. Kyouya was squeezing his length like a vice, causing Tsuna to groan low in his throat, the sound rumbling through his chest. They continued like this, slamming into each other, the sound of slapping flesh against flesh resonating throughout the room. That was until the tip of Tsuna's member pressed against Kyouya's sweet spot, drawing out a cry of pleasure that the Cloud Guardian couldn't possibly hold back.

It was surprising how Tsuna actually showed the confidence to do such a thing to his most powerful guardian. It was even more surprising that Kyouya actually let himself be thoroughly fucked by someone younger and possibly weaker then himself. As they leaned towards each other, their lips meeting in brief kisses with their tongues stroking against each other in midair, unable to deepen the kiss for fear of suffocating, that small part of Kyouya in the back of his mind was extremely pissed at his actions. Though that part could barely be heard over the moans the two were choking out.

They were getting close now, their breathing speeding up and their stomachs clenching as Tsuna continued to thrust into Kyouya's tight hole. Suddenly, in the midst of another brief kiss with their tongues licking each other as they parted, the pressure became too much and Tsuna threw his head back with a cry, feeling himself release deep inside Kyouya's body, directly over the elder's prostate. Kyouya himself moaned loudly as his body shook with the pleasure and he made his mark on a petite stomach, white sin splashing upon quivering fair skin.

Kyouya slumped against Tsuna, the energy drained from his body. Panting heavily, Tsuna buried his face into Kyouya's neck in a form of comfort. They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breath and feeling their heartbeat slow back down to its normal pace. When he was sure that the strength had been returned to his limbs, Kyouya pushed himself off of Tsuna's cum-covered length and away from his sweat-soaked body. Sighing in content, Tsuna followed his guardian, grabbing a box of Kleenex that sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. Grasping a handful of tissue and cleaning the cum off of his stomach, Tsuna offered the box to Kyouya, who ignored the offer and went to the door, regardless of his naked state, to gather his clothes that were strewn across the floor as if it was part of the scenery.

"You're leaving already?" Tsuna asked as he pulled on his clothes, his stomach clean of any white liquid.

"I have no more business here," Kyouya answered as he dressed as well, ignoring his rather messy state.

"That's too bad. I was going to ask you to stay for a while."

Kyouya paused in buttoning up his purple shirt, his lower lip snagged between his teeth, being chewed on in thought. Behind him, Tsuna had moved to lean against the back of the couch, the button of his pants left open and not caring that was he currently shirtless. And considering the smug look on his face, he knew exactly what words to say to have his Cloud Guardian willingly stay at least for a few days if not longer.

"You know, you can unleash your revenge on me if you stay," Tsuna baited, casually inspecting his fingernails as if he didn't really care.

And as he expected, Kyouya took the bait.

Slipping on his shoes and gathering his black jacket, Kyouya said, "I'll be in my room," as he unlocked and pulled the door open, saying nothing more as he disappeared into the dark hallways outside. Quietly chuckling to himself, Tsuna clicked off the lights and gathered his own tossed-aside clothes before leaving his office, the door closing behind him with a click.

He had a feeling that he was not going to get much sleep tonight and by tomorrow, he wasn't going to be walking right as well.

**///// **_**Owari!**_** \\\\\\**

**Emotive:** You can not believe what happened when I was putting the finishing parts on this fic! I was just about to save it when I accidentally clicked "No" when the "Do you want to save the changes?" box popped up! I'm sure you know what happened next… yup, the changes weren't saved and I had to do the last part all over again! It's practically the same as the first time I did it (I have good memory :D) but I'm still mortified that I did such a stupid thing! The lesson learned here is don't let your little brother sit next to you while you type a lemon because it gets really distracting, especially when your little brother is a random little dork and makes you laugh with every stupid thing he says and do… *sigh* Little brothers… *shakes head* Anyway! I know how much you guys love Tsuna topping Kyouya and you know how much I love to read your reviews! So submit them before I get bitten to death by a pissed off Kyouya…

**TYL Kyouya:** Where are you herbivore? *brandishes tonfa*

**Emotive:** Eep! Hurry! Submit them now!

**TYL Kyouya:** I will bite you to death herbivore. *attacks Emotive*

**Emotive:** Uwaaaaa! Why do you always attack me when I make a hot lemon?!

**TYL Kyouya:** Because I do not submit to anyone, herbivore.

**Emotive:** *pouts* I'm an omnivore…

**TYL Kyouya:** Not in my book. *attacks*

**Emotive:** Gyaaaaah! *runs from Kyouya*


End file.
